Not Yours Any More
by little wolf blossom
Summary: [ONESHOT]First part written for class, all for pleasure. Kyo's summoned to the main house by Akito. Is it time for Kyo to be trapped?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters this story. This story is purely a fragment of my imagination and the plot is mine, I stake my claims now.

So, my English assignment was to write a short story using at least five vocab words. So here's the thing, you can guess which five they were. I'll use the newish spiffy function, the reply button, and respond to you're guesses. But here's a hint, all five are before the three dashes.

* * *

**Not Yours Any More (1/1)**

Kyo stood in front of the walls that surrounded the vast Souma buildings. He had been summoned by Akito, and was told to tell no one of his visit.

_Probably so it will be easier to hide my body after he's done with me._

Kyo paused as the sentinel rushed off to warn Akito of his arrival. Kyo leisurely walked through the winding paths as he made his way to the building Akito resided in, giving enough time for the sentinel to get back to his post.

Kyo stood outside the sliding door, hand poised to knock, for three minutes until he lightly rasped the door with his knuckles.

"Kyo, come in." Was the simple reply. The voice was cold, void of emotions, not giving away the terror of what was to come.

Kyo slid the door shut as he entered. Akito was sitting on the window ledge in his solid color attire. Akito didn't even look at Kyo as he entered, his head was in his right hand and his left hung loose out the window.

"Kyo, my dear cat, do you know why I called you here today?" Akito didn't give him the chance to answer, but continued on. "I called you here to discuss that girl you live with. Do you think that you will be able to protect her from me? You can't even beat Yuki. You know… That deal we had will expire soon. When it does, you'll be trapped forever. You should say good-bye before it's too late," the corner of Akito's mouth lifted up as he stood, his loose clothing rustling silently.

Kyo sat, his legs folded underneath him, facing the slight rise in the room where Akito usually spoke. On the platform, there was a lounge chair and two tables. On the little table was a sake bottle, what was in it, Kyo would never know. It could have ranged from pure sake to mead to beer. Akito took a sip and placed it down.

"After you leave, do you think Yuki will really defy me and keep her from me? Do the both of you think you're stalwart by protecting her from me? Maybe you're wrong, maybe she's already come to see me but didn't tell you." Akito glanced at Kyo. Kyo's eyes were down cast and his face was full of pure rage.

"Why won't you answer me? I can see the pain on your face from containing your anger. Stupid, cat," Akito spat the word cat and picked up a dagger, still in its scabbard, from the other table.

Akito removed the blade from its sheath as he started to talk, "You will be mine forever. _I_ am the head of _this_ family and you will listen to me," Akito was twirling the knife now, and with each word, he was slowly approaching Kyo, "and you, being the cat, will be an anathema forever." By now, Akito was in front of Kyo and Kyo was still staring down at the floor.

Akito rubbed the flat part of the dagger against Kyo's face, careful not to knick him just yet, "why will you not respond? I want to hear your anger; I want to know how much you hate me! Why. will. you. not. respond?"

Kyo didn't give him the satisfaction, not even when Akito nicked his cheek with his knight. Akito leaned in close, "you will always be mine."

Kyo looked up into Akito's eyes, defiance ringing through his red orbs, "never again."

---

Kyo didn't flinch as Akito started slashing at him with the dagger, "you are mine, You Are Mine, do you hear?"

Kyo sat still, even when Akito threw the dagger and backhanded him, causing Kyo to fall to his side.

Akito kicked Kyo's prone form as it lay on the ground, "where's that traning you've been doing gone? I thought you wanted to be stronger. I thought you trained all those years to be able to beat Yuki. I don't think you're trying hard enough. The training doesn't seem to be helping, pathetic cat."

The door slid open loudly and Shigure and Hatori stuck their heads in.

"Kyo!" Exclaimed a surprised Shigure. The two older men rushed over to the two and pulled Akito off of Kyo.

"Let go of me! I'm the head of this family, I demand you let me go!" The two didn't comply, but continued to pull him back. "I can punish him as I see fit! He's mine, he is mine!"

Kyo got up and wiped off the blood that was trickling out of his mouth, "I am not yours. I will never be yours, never again."

In his mind, all Kyo could see were flashes of red and pictures of Tohru. He could see her smiling when he came back from practice, her smile when she made him happy. Kyo thought he could never live without that smile, he knew he couldn't live without it.

Kyo clenched his hands into fists; Shigure and Hatori stood holding Akito, allowing Kyo one hit. Kyo, however, had another idea, he walked out.

Akito's eyes widened but quickly narrowed into slits, "Get back here, you filthy cat! Get back here!"

But his voice grew faint as Kyo stormed out of the hall.

Kyo stopped once he exited the grounds and took a deep breath. Instead of taking a cab home, he decided to walk off his anger.

By the time he arrived home, Kyo had simmered down. Kyo stopped at the entrance to take off his shoes. The motion hurt him so he flinched before shifting his attention to his other shoe.

"Kyo, is that you?" a voice came from the kitchen.

Tohru stuck her head out, "oh no! You're injured! I need to get the first aid it. It's… it's…"

"It's in the bathroom," Kyo finished, frowning a bit at her forgetfulness.

Kyo sat down in front of the television and waited as Tohru got out the first aid kit.

Tohru came back out not two minutes later and sat on her knees next to him. She handed him a wet towel to wash his face before continuing, "how did you get this hurt? You didn't go to see Akito, did you? That would have been horrible. He would have killed you. What did you do, run into Kagura? Oh no, where is she? Did you do something to her? What ha-"

"You're annoying. I did go to see Akito. I stood up to him. Do you know why I did it?" Tohru's hands stopped in mid motion as she replied, "No, why did you do it?"

"I told him that I didn't belong to him any more, I did it for you. I don't want to be controlled by him. I'm not going to listen to him anymore, He doesn't- he can't control-"

Kyo's eyes widened in shock as Tohru threw her arms around him.

"That's wonderful, Kyo. It's wonderful." Kyo relaxed into her arms, the curse was broken.

The two were fast asleep when Yuki got home, still in their embrace, the first aid kit forgotten; but the curse was broken.

* * *

Notes: How was it? My first Fruits Basket fiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review, and you can guess what the five words were. Maybe I'll be back with more Fruits Basket stuff. Feel free to read my other stories in other fandoms 

LWB


End file.
